


Heal Me

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Derek, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, derek is v nice to stiles, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Stiles shows up at Derek's place in the middle of the night covered in blood and bruises and won't explain what happened, so Derek just leads him into the bathroom and cleans him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

Stiles was so tired. He woke up knowing today would be awful. In fact, it was an awful day every year. It was his mother’s passing anniversary. It seemed as though each day was dark and rainy and all that Stiles wanted to do was cry. All he wanted to do was curl up in thousands of blankets and watch Netflix. He didn’t want to think nor speak to anyone.

He woke up and his eyes were red from crying the night before. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. “God.” He whispered. He changed and put on some more comfortable pajamas and his Monsters Inc. slippers. He walked morosely back to his bed, jumped on it and shuffled some pictures of his mom on his phone. He did that every year, it was normal.

His dad knocked on his door, and sat on his bed. Stiles sighed and sat straight up, facing him. “I know.” He simply said. His dad disapproved of how he acted each year, claiming that he must move on and that she’d still love him even if he didn’t spend an entire day lying in bed. Of course, Stiles knew that, but he just wasn’t ready. He felt like he _had_ to do that. He felt as though if he went to school or to work like it was a completely normal day, he’d end up breaking down in tears in front of everyone. He prefers doing it while he’s alone.

“You should get some air, today.” The Sheriff said quietly. Stiles nodded and went back to snuggling his pillow.

The hours passed by and Stiles was not feeling any better. Maybe his dad was right, he thought, maybe he should go out. So, Stiles decided to get into the shower, making the water as cold as possible.

 

*

 

Stiles entered the pub ‘The Three Angels’ and sat on a dirty stool. The bar was filled was men with long hair and women with ripped jeans. The music was loud, but not too loud and the lights were dark. Stiles ordered a whiskey soda and opened his phone. 5 notifications. 1 was from Lydia saying how much she loves him and that if he wants to talk she’d be there. Stiles thought she was too nice for him, so he ordered another drink.

Three were from Scott and his Dad. The last notification was from Derek. This one surprised Stiles. Derek wasn’t much of a text guy, he liked to call instead. It read ‘Hey, Stiles. Hope you’re doing alright today. Let’s talk tomorrow, if you want.’

Stiles’ eyes began to fill up with tears. He didn’t deserve any of them, especially not Derek. He had liked him for 2 years now, and every time he felt as though he could make a move or say something, he wouldn’t. He had always been scared that Derek didn’t like him that way and that he wasn’t good enough for him.

After ordering his fourth drink, Stiles felt his body warming up and his head buzzing. The music was getting louder and louder and the guy sitting beside him now seemed to be the most annoying man ever.

The man was wearing washed up jeans and a dirty t-shirt. His hair was at shoulder length and he smelled like he hadn’t taken a shower in years. “Hey, you.” He started, pointing his dirty finger towards Stiles. “Don’t you think women are bitches, sometimes? Yeah?”

Stiles looked at him in disgust and scowled. “No, I don’t. Stop talking to me.” He really didn’t feel like talking tonight. Especially not to this guy.

The man got up from his stool and started to speak really loud, too loud for Stiles. His blood was pumping and there was too much alcohol in it. He just wanted him to shut up.

So he punched him. Right in his face. And he immediately regretted his decision, because the guy hit him right back in the nose. Stiles wiped the blood from his mouth, swallowed the pain and threw a punch again. His knuckles were starting to bleed and the man tackled Stiles to the ground and hit him in the stomach. Stiles cried out in pain, but managed to get out of the guy’s hands.

The employees started to gather around them and threw the man out of the bar. They helped Stiles on his feet, but still sent him on the street. Stiles couldn’t walk straight. Tears and blood were rolling on his face.

He didn’t want to go home. He looked at his phone and saw Derek’s message still in his notifications. He decided to make a responsible decision and go to Derek’s house. Derek whom he’s had a crush on for 2 years.

 

*

 

Derek answered the door and saw a bloody and bruised Stiles in front of him. “Stiles?” He asked. That’s when Stiles broke down. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later. He sat in Derek’s home entrance and started to cry. But like, really cry. He was shaking uncontrollably and his vision was blurry. It had to be 2 in the morning and his head was killing him.

Derek took him by the wrists and made him get up slowly. They went up the stairs and then entered the bathroom with Derek still holding Stiles.

Stiles sat in the bath, while sobbing. Derek was murmuring quietly to himself and passed a cloth under the water. He gently tapped Stiles’ knuckles and face with it and washed it again. There was blood everywhere on his clothes and inside Derek’s bath.

“Stiles, what happened to you?” Derek looked genuinely worried about him. It only made Stiles want to cry more.

“Nothing, don’t worry.” He managed to mumble through his bloody lip. He didn’t want to worry anyone. He just wanted to sleep for a month. He tried to get out of the bath, but Derek forced him to sit back down.

“Okay.” Derek whispered.

 

*

 

Derek gave some comfortable clothes to Stiles and told him to get dressed and that he should go to sleep. Stiles hesitated for a few minutes, but gave in. Derek sighed and went to bed, scared about what Stiles would think when he’d wake up at his house.

He tried to sleep, but he just couldn’t. He kept thinking about Stiles’ bloody knuckles and how his pale skin had already bruised. He kept thinking about how he hated the person who hurt him.

He heard his floor cracking and saw Stiles in his door frame. He was wearing his oversized football shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Derek frowned. “What’s up?”

Stiles didn’t answer and wiped his eye. He simply walked into Derek’s bed and placed himself under the blankets. Derek turned his whole body to face him and looked at him in the eyes. “Stiles, what are you doing?”

“Shh…,” Stiles said, with a finger on his now bruised lip, “I’m trying to sleep.” He chuckled. He’s still drunk, Derek thought.

“What happened to you?” He asked. He had never seen Stiles like that. And he wasn’t a go to a bar, get drunk and start a fight kind of guy.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Stiles murmured, half asleep already. He closed his eyes and Derek watched him go to sleep.

 

*

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the sound of a washing machine and to the sight of Derek, brushing his teeth in the bathroom right next to his bedroom, in only a loose shirt and underwear. Stiles was confused about everything except how hot Derek looked right now.

Derek noticed him staring and quickly finished brushing his teeth. “Hey! How are you feeling?”

“Not good,” Stiles groaned, “I’m having a major headache, it seems.” Derek laughed at that.

Derek made him a sign to come downstairs, and Stiles followed. And he was definitely not checking out his ass. Apparently, Derek liked to cook, because there was a buffet in his kitchen. There were fruits, toasts, coffee and muffins. Though, Stiles really didn’t feel like eating, he was blushed at the thought of Derek making all of this food for him.

“This is too much. You’re too nice for me.” Stiles laughed. He couldn’t quite move some of his fingers and his nose felt like it just wasn’t there, but he was happy.

“So, tell me, did you join a fight club or something?” Derek smirked, bringing his coffee closer to his mouth.

“Yup. Totally.” Stiles laughed. He could see that Derek looked curious about what really happened to him. “I was just sad, that’s all. And a guy started to annoy me and I was drunk, so I punched him. It happens.” He shrugged.

Derek sat down, eating a piece of toast. “I really like you Stiles. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

That’s when Stiles knew he was caught. His heart began to beat really fast. Damn werewolves. Derek was going to figure it out. Maybe he should tell him. No, he shouldn’t.

“I really like you, too.” He blurted out. Dammit. Stiles jumped out of his chair and walked quickly to Derek’s room, knowing very well he was going to be followed by Derek, but hoping not to be. He closed the door and held his phone tightly in his hands, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Derek barged into the room and looked at Stiles with big eyes. “What is up with you?”

Stiles groaned. “Nothing.”

But Derek knew it wasn’t nothing. He knew that Stiles’ heart didn’t beat this fast for nothing. “Why did you freak out?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Why did I – Ugh.” Stiles sighed. Now he had to tell him and all it’ll do is ruin their friendship and make everything awkward at pack meetings. “I freaked out because I told you I liked you, okay! That’s why.” He began to feel his head hurting and tears coming.

“So, what? I said it too.” Derek answered. Stiles groaned. Why couldn’t he understand?

“Yeah,” He sighed, “but you didn’t mean it like that! I did! I really like you, like I have had a crush on you for too long.” Now, tears were beginning to roll on his cheeks. Great, he thought.

“Okay.” Derek whispered. He walked towards Stiles. “But, so did I.”

Derek could feel Stiles’ confusion the moment he pronounced these words. Stiles wiped tears from his cheeks and looked at him, frowning. “What?” He said quietly.

Derek took his face inside of his hands and whispered slowly, “I like you, Stiles.”

“You do?” Stiles whispered. Their faces were almost touching, and he could feel Derek breathing.

“Yeah, I do. I really do.”

That’s when Stiles felt Derek’s lips touching his and even though it hurt, it hurt for a good reason. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay thank youuu for reading this!!! please leave kudos and comments and ill love you forever!!!!!


End file.
